


Obedience

by Azraeldigabriel



Series: A Beautiful Coexistence [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, I'm bad at writing smut, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, a very angry deity, absolutely horrific really, believeinasmilingcecil, cecil has stockholm syndrome, or the beginnings of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azraeldigabriel/pseuds/Azraeldigabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deity must be vigilant when his vessel crosses the line. There are boundaries for a reason, and his Palmer must remember just who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing smut, but there's still a tad in here. Things do start getting pretty heavy for these two. Also, Sorida has written a really lovely addition to this verse, go check it out!

“How D A R E you!” The deity nearly roared it, causing his vessel to clamp his hands over his ears in alarm. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t block out the Smiling God’s voice. It simply resonated in his mind, making him reel and cringe.

He’d completely fucked up. Utterly, irrevocably fucked up. He had been searching for a way to separate the two of them, through any means possible, but the deity had soon caught on to his scheming and now he’d ended up in this mess.

The god himself was seething. He thought it an absolute shame that Cecil lacked the energy to give him a body at the moment; he would’ve loved to hold him down with his own two hands. Instead, he’d have to take other measures. “Cecil, Cecil, C e c i l. A p i t y we couldn’t agree on t h i n g s. But you f o r g e t that I can control y o u in any way I w a n t.”

It was only moments before Cecil found himself wrapped in his own tentacles, their usual inky surfaces now tainted with the deity’s light. Two held each of his legs down to the soft surface of the mattress, and two more pinned his wrists above his head. That left the final two to caress against his cheek and writhe against his chest. He was too terrified to scream, to whimper, to make any sound above a breath. “D-Don’t…don’t, please…I…I’m sorry…” “You really t h i n k a simple a p o l o g y will get you o u t of this? Don’t make me l a u g h.” The deity was already busily unclasping Cecil’s belt, the two free appendages tugging the host’s trousers down, prompting a terrified squeak from Cecil himself. “Wait! Don’t, I’m b-begging you, please!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears, and he shuddered as a slick tentacle slid into his mouth. The god’s side of his face curled into a smile, black fluid oozing from his lips and gleaming eye, providing the perfect lubricant. It slipped out of his mouth a few moments later, leaving a slick trail of fluid down his back before stopping at his tailbone. The god seemed to sense how he braced himself, for his first thrust inward was as hard as he could make it. Cecil couldn’t hold back his cry, receiving only a cruel laugh in return from within his mind. “Such a d e l i c i o u s sound… Keep it up, P a l m e r~.” the deity jeered. “Is this as g o o d as when your p r e c i o u s scientist f u c k s you?” he increased his speed, reveling in the radio host’s keening.

Cecil could barely breathe as he was pounded into, his head jerking painfully back with each thrust. “St…op…pl…ease…” he murmured, biting his lip to keep a decidedly wanton moan from escaping. His body burned with incredible heat, but gods above, was it fantastic. He could barely formulate a coherent sentence, much less tell the god currently fucking him absolutely senseless to cease.

“I find it h i l a r i o u s that you would attempt to h i d e your actions from me, P a l m e r. I thought it was c u t e at first, your little r e b e l l i o n, but then it became t i r e s o m e.” the deity purred, his tone nearly casual amidst the squeaks and groans of both the bed and his vessel. “Then again, p e r h a p s you should r e b e l more o f t e n if t h i s is to be the outcome.” With another snarl, the tentacles’ speed increased, reigniting the painful flickering that shot through Cecil’s quivering body.

The black ooze that was acting as lubricant now cascaded down the back of the host’s legs, streaking his skin and staining the bed sheets. It trickled down his cheek from his still dully glowing eye socket and from his lips, pattering onto his arms. It had always tasted so sweet, a luxurious flavor that reminded him far too much of sunshine.

It only took a few more thrusts for the god to break him completely, the deity cackling as his vessel screamed his release. As the tentacles finally withdrew and slithered back into the runes on his back, Cecil stayed as still as possible and attempted to draw his already waning focus on the Smiling God’s voice.

“Now, P a l m e r. Do you u n d e r s t a n d that t h i s will be your f a t e when you d i s o b e y? Be a g o o d boy from now on, and w e will w o r k on this.” He cooed, cascading a wave of gentle warmth over his host’s consciousness to lull him back into submission. Cecil merely nodded, moving sluggishly to pull his slacks back up around him and standing with no small amount of effort. “O u r s h o w is in an hour. C l e a n yourself up, p e t.”

The radio host stood still, briefly contemplating a harsh word, a small act of insurgence, before sullenly making his way down the hall, his resident deity murmuring to him softly in praise.


End file.
